


Bedtime Stories As Told By A Gay Shadowhunter

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec POV, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: When Alec Lightwood is 6 years old, he thinks his future wife might have sort of hair.





	Bedtime Stories As Told By A Gay Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Soft Bitches GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Soft+Bitches+GC).



> This  
> 1\. Wasn't beta'd  
> 2\. Came from the softest part of my brain  
> 3\. Is why Shadowhunters deserves to be saved.

When Alec Lightwood is 6 years old, he thinks his future wife might have short hair. She might have brown eyes, a big smile. Maybe she’ll look like Joseph Ashtone from the London Institute. He thinks she’ll be very pretty.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 8 years old, he knows his future wife will be a boy.

 

He’ll have soft hair and blue eyes. And maybe he’ll be Mason Goldwind. Maybe Alec Lightwood will marry Mason Goldwind.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 10 years old, he thinks he might be the only boy in the world who isn’t interested in girls. Sure, Alec thinks that Jodie Strongbloom is pretty, but...well...she’s just not Alec’s type. Alec likes people like James Sunfall.

 

Alec likes boys.

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 12 years old, he doesn’t talk about it.

 

All the other boys his age are at school in Idris. Alec is stuck in private lessons with Hodge every day from 9 to 12 while all his old friends are off forgetting about him.

 

All the other boys, except Jace Wayland.

 

Jace Wayland, who is parents had adopted over the Summer while Alec and Izzy were saying goodbye to all their friends that would be attending another year at school away from them. Jace Wayland who smiled with his eyes and nervously shook Alec’s hand with a sweaty grip and a shaking pinky finger. Jace Wayland.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 14 years old, he thinks maybe there might be something wrong with him.

 

Do boys like boys? Do boys like Alec like boys like Jace?

 

Is Jace his brother?

 

None of the other boys are interested in boys.

 

Perhaps Alec is sick.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 16 years old, he has a breakdown in the middle of the Institute infirmary, because Jace Wayland’s first kiss was ‘magical’.

 

Maybe Alec is overreacting. He knew he was never going to act on his feelings for Jace, he was never going to try and make something out of nothing.

 

He loved Jace in a weird and confusing way, but he knew it was never going to go anywhere. They were training to be Parabatai for crying out loud!

 

But it hurt. Its hurt and it burned and it pulled at Alec’s chest because whoever the girl was allowed to have everything Alec wasn’t.

 

She was allowed Jace. She was allowed boys.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 18 years old, he’s accepted the fact that he’ll never get what he truly wants.

 

He’s never going to kiss a boy and he’s never going to be loved by a boy either. Not in the way he wants.

 

He wonders, in the back of his mind, how he ever thought he could be friends with someone like Raj, who wastes no time in throwing around words that Alec _knows_ deep, _deep_ down are meant to hurt people like him.

 

He knows Raj doesn’t want them to hurt _him_ , but they do. So he accepts that this is his life.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 20, he thinks that maybe he should at least try and kiss a boy. Or talk to a boy. Talking to a boy sounds nice.

 

His name is Terrance and he works at a diner 4 blocks away from the Institute. He’s nice and he smiles at Alec every time he comes by. Remembers his order too.

 

Alec thinks that maybe it’s going okay, maybe he’s not so hopeless. Who’s to say he can’t have a secret boyfriend?

 

“Oh, uh,” it’s almost as if Terrance realizes halfway through Alec’s awkward flirting, that Alec is awkwardly trying to flirt, “I’m not- I don’t...uhh. I’m not gay.”

 

“Oh.” Alec panics.

 

Alec runs.

 

Alec runs and runs and runs and then he runs straight to his room and cries against his bathroom door.

 

Alec never talks to another boy like that again.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 22, he knows going to marry a girl. Her eyes aren’t brown and she doesn’t have a big smile. She’s nothing like Joseph Ashstone from the London Institute.

 

Lydia Branwell has blue eyes and a stern face. Alec’s never really sure when her smiles are genuine but she’s the perfect fit for his family. A perfect fit for him.

 

She’s fast and strong. She’s fierce and lethal. A perfect fit. Almost his mirror image.

 

Unlike Magnus Bane.

 

Magnus Bane with the pretty brown eyes and sparkly hair. Magnus Bane with the big smile and a golden glow in his cheekbones.

 

Magnus Bane.

 

Magnus Bane.

 

Magnus Bane.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 24, he thinks maybe his life could be a little better. Maybe his home could be a little louder, his heart a little fuller.

 

There could be a few toys laying around and a crib with a rocking chair in the spare bedroom down the hall. Alec wouldn’t mind kids.

 

It’s not something they’ve talked about, but Alec knows that there’s only one thing that could make his life even more perfect than it’s become. So, over french toast and coffee, he starts the conversation.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 26 years old, he meets Maxwell Gideon Lightwood-Bane.

 

They call him Blue.

 

He has small horns and skin the colour of the deepest ocean. His eyes shine a bright blue that rivals the sky and his soft hair looks almost black atop his precious little head.

 

They’d never made it this far into the conversation. They both agreed that, when the time was right for both of them, they’d talk more, but they’d never talked about _this_. About the chance that Alec could be handed a child that instantly, with one simple blink up at him, could cure all of Alec’s worries in the world and create a million more.

 

There had been shrill screaming and a coughing that made Alec’s heart sink, then there had been Simon Lewis shoving a small bundle of high pitched noises into his arms and then, then there had been silence.

 

A moment filled with emotions Alec had never experienced before.

 

And then Alec was here, in front of Magnus Bane, the one thing Alec never thought he would have, scared out of his mind because this could be the make or break. He doesn’t know how to bring up kids again, Magnus had shot him down pretty hard the first time, but this is later. The time is right for Alec and with every twitch from the child in his arms, he’s not sure if he can wait for Magnus.

 

Magnus doesn’t say anything. Perhaps his mind is too busy staring at the baby in Alec’s arms to really register that there’s a _baby in Alec’s arms_ , but he does blink up at Alec when e shifts his hold on the child.

 

A deep breath, a shuffle of his feet, and Alec tells Magnus a story.

 

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 26 years old, he’s not entirely sure how his life got this out of hand.

 

There are crayon families on almost every wall in the loft, he’s pretty sure the mundane building block that Simon and purchased for the boys were sent from the devil, and somewhere along the way, he’d decided he was going to marry Magnus Bane.

 

He wasn’t sure when. Mainly because he hadn’t asked yet, but he knew he was going to do it.

 

He’d decided on the fact one night in the early hours of a December morning.

 

He’d been called out to the Madrid Institute to assist in taking down an illegal vampire bleeders den. There had been several rumours about children being involved, but Alec had still been surprised to see the bait that the vampires had used to lure them into some form of trap had involved a small boy wearing nothing but a dirty sheet.

 

They hadn’t fallen for the vampire's plans, it’d been an easy hunt with several arrests made, but Alec had somehow ended up taking the small boy back to New York with him at the encouragement of the Madrid officials.

 

“We can’t send him back to the mundane world now. Besides, he likes you.”

 

Which wasn’t untrue. The problem was that this would have been the second time Alec would be bringing home a lost child for Magnus to adjust to and that wasn’t exactly fair.

 

It also wasn’t fair for Alec to leave the boy who had refused to let go of Alec’s pant leg since the moment he grabbed ahold of it.

 

So, he’d taken him back for the New York healers to look over him. He’d been full of surprises.

 

Scars in the shape of bite marks had covered almost every inch of the boy, some still healing and other infected. He’d silently cried and sob when Alec had put him on the bed, had reached and kicked and screamed until Alec had taken hold of his too-small hand and brushed his hair from his face like he did when Blue was having a meltdown.

 

The boy traced Alec’s runes with a familiarity that had Alec pulling out his witchlight and handing it to the boy, just to test it, and he’d listened to the gasps that had resounded throughout the infirmary as his tiny hands had made it glow in it’s usual bright blue.

 

It took a few hours, but they’d found a missing Shadowhunter couple from 8 years prior, where rumoured to have been expecting their first child. They’d disappeared during a hunt in Madrid, and the man, tall and firm, could have passed as Alec’s brother when put under the right lighting.

 

So Alec found his father's stash of Max’s old clothes and had portalled the boy home, clutched tightly in his arms, and decided to risk Magnus’s wrath.

 

But there had been no wrath. Magnus had taken one look at the boy's skinny arms and fearful eyes and had offered him a warm bed and several teddies to choose from.

 

So, Alec had looked at him as they fell into bed and thought, ‘I’m going to marry this man.’

\---

 

When Alec Lightwood is 28, he thinks that this is the life he deserves to be living.

 

He deserves 2 sons who know love like it’s been embedded in their veins since the day they were born.

 

A husband who thanks him daily for the small things Alec does like start the coffee maker or feed the boys breakfast before Magnus has even realized it’s morning yet.

 

A life he always thought was reserved for only the boys who liked girls was _his_ , and he shared it with his _husband_.

 

Alec Lightwood gets to listen to his sons argue over who gets to pick their bedtime story and even that, even that one small thing is something Alec never thought he’d experience. Bedtime stories.

 

So, one night, when Magnus is curled up next to Raf on his bed, and Alec is struggling to get a wriggling Blue to settling down on his bed, Alec decides to end the arguing and tell them an original story.

 

A story about a 6-year-old boy, who thinks that, maybe, his wife will look like Joseph Ashstone.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have a dog curled up against my chest and under my laptop bc it's cold and they're smart enough to seek warmth. I just want to bundle them up and snuggle with them for the rest of eternity but I think that might be a bad idea bc who's going to feed us?


End file.
